


It's Over, Isn't It?

by xxLilyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on Canonical Information, F/M, With headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLilyxx/pseuds/xxLilyxx
Summary: A fic based on Severus Snape and Lily Evans and the song: It’s Over, isn’t it? - from Steven Universe.Mostly portrayed in Snape's POV.Estimated to end up with 10k words.





	It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Miscellaneous OCs belong to me.
> 
> The song used in this story - It's Over, Isn't It? - is sung by Deedee Magno-Hall, who voices Pearl in Steven Universe.  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos or comment! I don't have a beta reader so...any feedback would be appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵I was fine with the men, who would come into her life every now and then. I was fine, ‘cause I knew, that they didn’t really matter... 🎵

Obsidian eyes followed the ginger-haired girl and the blond through the frosted glass of the bay windows. The two heads bobbed up and down as they trekked through the snowy campus of Hogwarts, leaving two sets of footprints behind them. As they were chatting away, the boy leaned in closer to the girl and whispered something into her ear. The Slytherin, who was in the comfort of the warmth in the Astronomy Tower, made a small choking sound as a pale blush appeared on Lily Evans’ face, easily visible on her pale, freckled skin.

 

His hand was already on his right pocket, the one that stored his wand, and was prepared to run downstairs to hex a certain male - when the transpiration of events stopped him. The blond suddenly stumbled away from the redhead, as though he were electrocuted, while Lily screamed something at him that Severus could not hear. The Gryffindor whipped out her wand and pointed it at the horror-stricken boy, who was retreating so quick that his boots made shallow and messy footprints on the snow in his haste until he fell flat on his butt. 

 

Lily shouted something else as she took a step forth, causing the boy to cower and shrink, though from her words or from her nostril-stabbing wand, Severus did not know. Another step forward, and the boy began to scramble to his feet. 

 

He was yelling something too, but a skewer-like motion from Lily shut him up real quick. Instead, he fled for the castle the moment he could stand on his two legs. Severus felt an unbidden flood of relief as he watched Lily’s crimson hair ripple in the howling wind, her wand still raised and pointing at the place where the other had been standing a moment ago.

 

_ He doesn’t matter. None of them ever did. _

 

\--|--

 

It was late into the lunch hour. People of different houses were sitting together and nobody cared if students wearing different colours were sitting together haphazardly. Interhouse seating at 1 p.m. was an unspoken tradition in the school, and privately, Severus was very glad that it existed. 

 

“Lily, are you alright?” 

 

Severus asked the redhead as he bit into a ham-and-cheese quiche. Lily still looked very hot and flustered, despite the guy-incident having happened over two hours ago. Her eyes were unfocused and she was not paying any attention to her food. 

 

“Yes?” came the slightly too chipper response.

 

“Your pastry filling is dripping onto your thumb. You also look like you just ran a lap around the school,” Severus commented idly, a hint of amusement leaking into his voice.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lily raised her thumb to her face and sucked a generous dollop of cream off its base. In the process of doing so, she smeared some cream onto her nose. Severus refrained from smirking as she stuffed the rest of the pastry into her mouth, entirely oblivious to her cream-coated nose tip.

 

“I didn’t  _ run _ , Severus. I just had to flip off someone,” Lily admonished, scowling at the smattering of luncheons who were vacating the Great Hall. “ _ Guys _ .”

 

Unseen by Lily, who was now glaring at the snowy scenery through the large glass-paned windows as she ranted about how Ben, a Hufflepuff boy in her Charms class, tried to convince her to go on a date with her, the corner of Severus’ mouth perked up. His smile only widened when she concluded all the guys in her year as “undateable”. 

 

_ Of course, of course.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos or comment or both!
> 
> P.S. Severus is a bit too blind when it comes to Lily to notice that Lily did not exclude him from being "undateable"...cause he's friendzoned unintentionally.
> 
> Hehe~


End file.
